Weathertop to Rivendell
by angel1983
Summary: On their way to Rivendell Aragon and the hobbits meet more than one elf


Hi All,

This was the first ever story I had posted on Fanfiction. One of the reviewers actually suggested that I could have posted this is a single chapter story instead of splitting it up. So here it is Weathertop to Rivendell but just one chapter.

This story is an AU as I am assuming that Gilraen and Aragorn came to Imladris when he was two. After that Gilraen goes back to her people leaving Elrond to care for Aragorn

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

Summary: What if on the way to Rivendell from Weathertop Aragorn and the hobbits met Glorfindel, Arwen, Elrond and the twins? I know this has been done before but I just thought I'd try

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We'll rest here tonight" said Strider to the hobbits.

"How had it all gone so wrong", he wondered a few moments later as he carried the limp body of Frodo in his arms. He knew he needed to get Frodo to Imladris and Lord Elrond soon.

"It's six days to Rivendell. We are never going to make it in time" came Sam's voice and Aragorn knew he was right.

"Sam do you know the athelas plant" Strider asked the hobbit. "Athelas?" asked Sam. "Kingsfoil" said Strider.

They both went looking for the plant. Aragorn found some beside a tree and knelt down to cut it. As he did so he felt cold steel against his neck and went absolutely still.

"What is this a ranger caught off his guard?" came two smirking voices

"Dan Ro" cried Strider as he recognized the voice of his brothers. So noiselessly had they both appeared that Aragorn had not seen them. Elladan the elder twin embraced him while Elrohir clasped his forearm.

Behind them he saw Arwen and Glorfindel standing with the hobbits. To say he was shocked was an understatement as he had never expected any of the Peredhil to be there.

"Estel" cried Arwen relief in her voice on seeing her love safe "You are safe. We were worried about you."

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are we do not know" said Glorfindel after he too had embraced Aragorn and assured himself that his pupil was alright.

"We need to get Frodo to Rivendell and Lord Elrond" said Aragorn to the others.

"And we will" Glorfindel assured him. "Let me ride with Frodo and Sam on Asfaloth. You Estel will ride with Elladan and Elrohir and Arwen can ride with Merry and Pippin"

Aragorn was not comfortable with this plan and expressed his displeasure to the elves. He argued that Glorfindel would go faster with just one hobbit on his back even though he knew that Asfaloth was fast. But Glorfindel was not swayed and in the end they were all on their way.

The wraiths picked up the trail in the forest and gave them chase. Glorfindel rushed ahead with Frodo and Sam leaving the others to follow. Aragorn and the others knew that they had to get the hobbits to Rivendell and safety. In the end Aragorn and Elladan decided to fight the wraiths and distract them while Arwen and Elrohir carried Merry and Pippin to safety.

It was clear that Elrohir did not like leaving his brothers alone but it was also clear that this was the best plan they had. Elrohir and Arwen rode after Glorfindel leaving Aragorn and Elladan to deal with the wraiths. Aragorn and Elladan led the wraiths on a different path away from Imladris and the hobbits.

Swords clashed as the wraiths caught up with Elladan and Aragorn. Elladan and Aragorn had not expected to see the nine together and were starting to tire fighting them. Just when they thought their cause was hopeless two new elves joined the battle. Aragorn's shock new no bounds when he saw one of the dark haired elves.

"_Ada"_ he gasped when he saw Lord Elrond along with one of the warriors of Imladris. And paid for his loss of concentration when he was stabbed by a wraith.

"_Estel"_ gasped Elrond when he saw Aragorn fall.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

As for the story the second chapter is a flashback that Elrond has

"Estel" gasped Elrond as he saw his son fall

_(66 years earlier – When Estel is about 20 years old)_

Lord Elrond entered the room of his foster son and saw that Estel was ready to go on a hunting trip most likely with the twins.

"Good Morning Ada", said Estel as he spotted Elrond standing at the door.

"Good Morning ion nin" said Elrond. "Are you going on a hunting trip?"

"Yes Ada with the twins. They were going to tell you about it last night. Did they not?" he asked his father his brow frowned in confusion. Elladan had woken him up quite early this morning and told him that Elrond had given them permission for this trip.

"Yes Estel. Elladan and Elrohir told me about it. It must have slipped my mind"

At this Estel stared at his father for he knew that Elrond was not the type of elf to forget something like this. Something was not right.

"What is it Ada?" He asked his father.

Elrond looked at Estel with great sadness before answering. "I just received a letter from Halbarad," he paused before continuing "I'm sorry ion nin. Your naneth is no more".

Estel just sat for a few minutes too stunned to speak. He did not notice when Elrond sat beside him on the bed. But he did notice when the elf lord put a hand on his shoulder for comfort and threw it of angrily walking away towards the balcony. He did not why he was angry only that he was. His hands were shaking and he put them on the railing for support.

Elladan stood in the doorway staring at the scene in shock. He had come to check if Estel was ready for the trip but had stopped at the sight in front of his eyes. Estel had just thrown Lord Elrond's hand off his shoulder and walked away in anger. He had never seen Estel show anything other than respect and love for the elf lord so he was stunned to silence for a moment; but only for a moment as he strode towards his foster brother in anger.

"Estel", he hissed and his voice shook.

Estel was too sunk in his own grief to even notice his brother's words but Elrond had heard his son's voice. He walked towards his eldest and stopped him in his tracks.

"Elladan", he said but the twin interrupted him. "No Ada. I cannot watch anybody insult you".

At his words Estel gasped but did not turn around. Elrond turned towards Estel and looked at him with concern for a moment before he turned towards his eldest. "Your brother did not insult me Elladan. It is his way of showing his grief".

"Grief", questioned Elladan looking at Elrond.

"Yes ion nin", his father answered as he turned towards Estel. "Halbarad just sent word. Gilraen is no more".

Tears coursed down Elladan's cheeks as he heard that Arathorn's wife was dead. This explained Estel's reaction. "I'm sorry Estel", he said softly walking towards his foster brother.

Estel suddenly rounded on him in anger. "No you're not. Leave me alone".

"What is all this noise about?" came a voice from the door. "You are going to disturb the whole house", said Elrohir as he walked into Estel's room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the pain and sadness on Estel's face. He noticed that his father was also looking sad and that Elladan had tears in his eyes. "What is it Adar?" he asked.

Elrond whose eyes never left Estel spoke to Elladan. "Elladan take your brother to his room and explain to him what has happened".

"Yes Ada", replied Elladan as he dragged Elrohir out of the room.

Estel who had been staring at the floor throughout this exchange now turned his back on his father and sat on the ground near the fireplace. Elrond walked and once more put a hand on his foster son's shoulder for comfort. Estel flinched as he remembered what he had done earlier in anger. Elrond pretended not to notice anything as he sat down beside his son.

"Why do I feel sad Ada?" asked Estel.

Elrond was not sure if he had misheard what Estel had said. "Why should you not feel sad Estel?" he asked his son. "Your naneth has just died". He was quite bewildered and a little bit concerned by now.

"But I barely knew her", said Estel as he got up and walked towards the window. "She left me alone when I was two. Why do I miss her so much now when I have never been with her?"

"Oh Estel", said Elrond as he walked to where his youngest stood. "She is your mother. Even if she did leave you here it did not mean that she did not love you", he hesitated not wanting to say more as he was yet to tell the young man who he really was. He and Gilraen were supposed to reveal to Aragorn his true name and heritage when he was 21. But sadly Elrond would have to do it alone. Gilraen would not be there.

"Then why did she leave me here?" shouted Estel. The sadness in the young human's voice broke the elf lord's heart. He pulled Estel into an embrace. This time Estel did not pull away but cried into Elrond's shoulder. After a few minutes father and son broke apart.

"Thank you Ada", said Estel.

"You do not have to thank me Estel", said Elrond as he looked lovingly at his foster son.

"Ada if you do not mind I would like to be alone for a few minutes".

"Are you sure Estel?" asked Elrond the concern evident in his voice.

"Yes Ada", he replied. "I will be fine. I will come and see you in a few minutes".

"There is no need to hurry. Take how much ever time you need".

"Hannon le Ada", he repeated

"I will be here ion nin. Not just now but always. I will always be here should you ever need anything. Always", he repeated before he left the room.

_(The present)_

_And now I have failed him_thought Elrond as he rode towards Rivendell an unconscious Estel in front of him.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

"Estel!" Arwen's screams rang throughout the courtyard of the Last Homely House as she saw Aragorn unconscious in front of Elrond. Elrond handed an unconscious Aragorn to Elladan and got down from his horse. Elladan had already rushed towards the healing rooms with Estel as Elrohir and Arwen caught up with him. Elrond followed them.

Elrond met Gandalf on his way to the healing rooms. The wizard had not notice the twins and Arwen rush in with an unconscious Aragorn. "Frodo Elrond", said the wizard "I have done everything I can. He needs you now". The elf lord was torn between his desire to see Aragorn immediately and his duties as a healer. In the end the decision was taken out of his hands as Samwise Gamgee hurried through the halls calling Gandalf's name. Frodo had taken a turn for the worse.

A few hours later an obviously exhausted Elrond walked into Aragorn's room. He knew Elladan would have taken care of his wounds but her still wanted to see how he was faring. As he walked inside Aragorn's room he was met by 3 pairs of accusing eyes. Elrond who did not understand the attitude of his children walked over to where Aragorn was and found that though his wounds were serious he was not in any immediate danger.

"How is the hobbit?" came Elladan's question. His voice was cold and Elrond understood the source of his children's anger.

Just as he turned towards his eldest he sensed rather than saw Aragorn flinch first and then struggle against something. The twins tried to hold him down but Aragorn caught in the throes of a nightmare flailed his arms and legs wildly. "No Ada", he screamed. Elladan held him close and calmed him down with soothing words in the grey tongue.

Elrond was stunned to silence as Aragorn's screams still rang through his ears. After all that he had done Aragorn still called him _"Ada"_ In his mind he saw a toddler calling him _"Ada"_ for the first time.

_(When Aragorn is 2 years old)_

"Estel what's wrong?" came Lord Elrond's voice as he found the baby crying again. Elrond sighed and picked up the crying child from bed. It had become a routine over the past week ever since Gilraen had left. Elrond wished there was someway he could help the child but he did not know what to do.

"I want mommy" came Estel's wails.

"Shh Estel Ada is here", said Elrond as he tried to soothe the crying child.

"Ada? Who is Ada", came the child's innocent question.

"I'm your Ada Estel"

"You are?"

"Yes Estel I'm your Ada, your father and I will take care of you always"

"Ada"

(End of flashback)

He had never once regretted it afterwards up until that fateful day when in anger he had told Estel that he had no right to call him that anymore. That he had betrayed him by daring to fall in love with his elven daughter. By daring to take away her immortality. And now his whole family was slowly drifting away from him.

Elrond silently left the room.

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

_Elrond silently left the room._

(One Year Earlier)

"It's my choice father: not yours not Aragorn's".

"And what is your choice Arwen: to never see your family again; to never see your mother", he finished in a whisper.

Arwen flinched at the pain in his voice. "Ada, I wish it would not come to this but I love him. It does not mean that I love you or naneth less", she said tears coming to her eyes.

"Is that how you choose to show your love Arwen by being away from us? By marrying this mortal".

"The mortal as you call him was once your son was he not Ada. Did you not love him once as your own? Or was he just the heir of Isildur to you all this time. Just a pawn in your plans for middle earth".

The moment she said those words she wished she could take it back. The elf Lord looked as if she had stabbed him. Her words had pierced his heart like a mortal blow,

(The present)

Lord Elrond of Imladris sat at his desk with a goblet of wine in front of him. He was utterly exhausted but knew that sleep would not come. Seeing Aragorn today had brought to his mind the unpleasant conversation he had with his daughter a year ago. He knew now that he would never be able to forget those words. His own daughter thought he did not love Aragorn truly as a son. That he had sheltered him only because he was Isildur's heir.

_Elrond closed his eyes and let the tears fall._

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

_Fear and Guilt_. Those were the two emotions most prominent in his heart. Fear that his little brother might never wake up again: and guilt that he had allowed it to happen. Logically he knew that there was nothing he could have done. But he was not capable of thinking logically at the moment. Not now when his brother lay as if dead.

_Don't' think that way he chided himself the next minute_

"There is nothing you could have done Dan", came the soft voice of his twin.

"I know Ro", he said automatically but his brother sensed his worry and fear.

"He will make it Dan. You'll see. Do not doubt your skills as a healer: or Estel's will to live"

"Ro is right Dan. None of us could have done anything. All we can do right now is tend to him and help him get well" said Arwen

"Well said young one", came a voice from the doorway and the twins jumped a foot in the air. They had never sensed the golden haired elf enter.

"Sweet Eru Glorfindel! My heart almost stopped for a minute", exclaimed Elrohir

Glorfindel raised an amused eyebrow and a grin graced his face but he sobered at the sight of Estel lying pale on the bed.

"He has still not woken up", he observed.

"No he has not"

"He will be fine Dan. We all know Estel is stubborn. He will not leave us now", said the golden haired elf as he looked at the oldest twin with concern.

"I know it is just that I cannot imagine what would happen if he were to pass away. It would break all our hearts", said Elladan his tone grief stricken.

"Including your father's", said Glorfindel gently.

Shame filled Elladan's eyes as he recalled his earlier _'conversation'_ with his father. He realised that Glorfindel was right. Elrond would be as worried about Estel as they were if not more so.

"I need to see Ada. I need to apologise to him. In my anger I implied that he did not care for Estel Glorfindel, that he cared more about an unknown hobbit than his own son", he said the pain evident in his voice.

"I realise now how wrong I was".

"It is all right Elladan. You were not the only one who though that way. You were just the first to say it", said Elrohir.

"I still need to apologise to him for my actions", said the elder twin.

"Go speak to him Elladan he should be in his study", said the golden haired elf and Elladan silently left the room and headed towards his father's study

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

The knock on his door brought Elrond out of his stupor. He quickly dried his tears and called the person to enter. He was surprised and a little worried to see his eldest son standing in the doorway.

"Estel", he queried his voice showing his concern.

"Estel is fine Ada. He is still sleeping. I came here to speak to you", he finished not quite meeting his father's eyes

A raised eyebrow conveyed Elrond's surprise as he surveyed Elladan. He was fidgeting as he stood before his father.

"Elladan are you sure Estel is all right", he asked.

His eldest son finally looked up at him and Elrond was shocked to see the look of guilt on his face. He merely nodded his head this time and turned away.

Elrond walked toward his son and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What is it ion-nin?" he asked his son softly.

"I'm sorry Ada". Elladan's voice was barely more than a whisper as he said this. "At that moment when I saw Estel lying in bed and pale…" His voice trailed but then he continued again "I did not realise how much you loved him Ada. I did not mean to hurt you. I'm very sorry", he finished.

"Oh Elladan", said Elrond as he pulled his eldest son into a hug. "It is all right ion-nin. I understand. I know you love your brother very much and I'm glad for it"

After a while hand in hand father and son walked to Estel's room. Elrond was entirely unsurprised to find Elrohir and Arwen sitting besides Estel's bedside. He walked over and sat next to his daughter and gently pulled her into a hug.

"You need to rest. All of you", he said gently. "Yes you too mellon-nin he said when he saw Glorfindel about to protest. Go now and get some rest all of you. I will watch over Estel tonight", he said in a voice that brooked no argument. Hesitantly the three elves left the room Arwen gently kissing her father's forehead on her way out.

Elrond sat beside his son's bedside and took up watch.

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

Pain. That was the one dominating factor in his mind. He did not know where he was or for a minute even who he was but he did know that his side hurt with almost unbearable pain.

That was his only sense for a few minutes but then he slowly became aware of the world around him and an arm grasping his.

At first the voice around him sounded more like a throated cough than the sweet melody of the elven tongue but then he was able to distinguish that someone was speaking to him in Sindarin.

He wanted to try and tell the voice that he was there. He wanted to move to give any indication that he was alive but it seemed as if someone had bound him from head to toe. He was not able to move.

The voice became clearer now and he realised that it was Elrond who was speaking to him and the one sentence he heard drove a knife through his heart and for a moment he lost his senses again. He now realised that the pain in his side was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He felt as if his heart should beat no more.

Meanwhile the elf sitting next to him was unaware that the figure on the bed had regained consciousness which in itself was unusual but the most important thing was that he was unaware of the pain he was causing.

"How could you Estel. How could you still call me Ada?"

He continued unaware of the pain he was causing his unintentional listener.

"After all that has happened….."

After a pause in which Estel's heart almost stopped he continued.

"I do not deserve to be called your father" he whispered.

Relief flooded through Estel and suddenly he found that he could move again. He managed to squeeze the hand grasping him.

"Yes you do" he croaked.

The croak was really pitiful but to Elrond it was the sweetest sound he had heard in a day. His youngest was awake.

"Estel you're awake" he gasped. Then the healer in him took over and he started checking his son finding relief in the fact that he was on the mend. An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a moment and the elf lord moved away

"I must tell your brothers" he said "They have been worried about you and will be glad to see you are awake"

But before the elf lord could leave the room the voice on the bed called him back.

"I meant what I said Ada" said Estel more firmly this time.

"You are the only father I have ever known. Aragorn and Gilraen may have given birth to me but you were the one who raised me and bought me up to where I'm today. It is your love that has enabled me to do great things on Middle Earth and I have never once regretted calling you Ada"

"It is I who do not deserved to be called your son" he finished in a painful whisper.

Elrond walked back toward his youngest and sat beside him on the bedside taking up his hand once more.

"Estel we have both made mistakes and there is nothing to be gained by bringing the past up. It pains my heart to say this but our time on Middle Earth is limited. One way or another The War of the Rings would bring about the end of the elves and the beginning of man"

"I do not want the limited time I spend with my family to be filled with guilt and pain. So what do you say we bury the past and make a new beginning ion", he said warmly looking at his son with eyes that held so much love.

"And I have now realised the depth of the love you hold for Arwen and even if it would break both mine and her mother's heart I would agree to your marriage with Arwen" he finished.

To Estel the words really did sound like music. It was the approval he and Arwen had been waiting for all these years. It was the one thing that would make his life fulfilled. He had his family back again and he felt that this love would carry him through the final battle for Middle Earth.


End file.
